Little Red Riding Hood, A Beast and A Potions Master
by Polyplectron
Summary: Hermione stars as Little Red in a trilogy exploring the popular tale 'Little Red Riding Hood' from Rushfield Books. She will come across three beasts, Remus the Wolf, Sirius the Grim and Fenrir the Werewolf. The original tale ends with Little Red being saved by the wood cutter, in his absence the Potions Master will save her instead. NC-17 mature content and rhyme. SSHG, HGSS
1. Remus the Wolf Part One

**Hi everyone this is a One Shot based on the Little Red Riding Hood story in 'Traditional Fairy Tales, Classic Bedtime Stories' published by Rushfield books. The Casting is as followed:**

**The loving parents: Harry and Ron (loving friends)**

**Grandmother: Molly**

**Wolf: Remus Lupin (He is very dark in this story, in my ideal world he is very gay with Sirius but he is all nice and hetero creep in this)**

**Woodcutter: Snape (Potions Master o'course)**

**Red Riding Hood: Little Red Gryffindor is Hermione.**

**This story contains character death, violence, attempted rape and murder. (Really in the one story?)**

**All characters belong to J K Rowling and the Fairy tale belongs to time. Hope you enjoy.**

Once upon a time there was a young witch living refuge in a magical town house called Grimmauld Place. She was the smartest and most beautiful girl of her age. Her friends Harry and Ron loved her dearly, as did Ron's mother Molly. Molly had knitted her a little red hood with a Gryffindor crest which suited her so well that everyone called her Little Red Gryffindor.

One day her friend Ron said, "We have to head out on Order business and Mum is not very well. Little Red Gryffindor, go and see how she is – you can take her some healing potions and a pot of tea, the Potion's Master is in the kitchen".

Little Red Gryffindor left her friends behind and headed down the stairs straight to the kitchen to acquire the healing potions and pots of tea. Molly was sleeping on the fourth level of Grimmauld Place so to help her carry the items up the stairs she transfigured an old candle holder into a brown wicker basket.

As she was walking through the house she met a man called Lupin. He was a wolf in disguise. He would have liked to have ravished her on the spot. It was coming closer to full moon and his more animalistic side was dominating him. She was so smart and so beautiful, but he did not dare touch her because in the kitchen sat the Potion's Master. He pretended to be very kind and asked her where she was going.

The poor girl did not know that she was in danger, she was quite fond of Lupin, he had after all been her Professor once. "I am going to see Molly, to take her some healing potions and tea that I must collect from the Potion's Master."

"Is she staying here at Grimmauld?" asked the wolf

"Oh yes," replied Little Red Gryffindor, "her bedroom is on the fourth floor, she had been cleaning up there and was exposed to some ghastly spores."

"Well", said the wolf. "I would like to see her too. I have a message for her from her husband. Perhaps I will see you up there before I leave"

The wolf set off up the stairs, pushing past the girl and breathing in her scent. The girl entered the kitchen and approached the Potion's Master. He was busy reading the newest edition of Potion's Weekly and mildly paying attention to a cauldron simmering on the table.

"Excuse me Potion's Master, but I need some healing potions and tea for Molly. She is sick and I am to take them too her and see how she is fairing"

The Potion's Master did not look up from his magazine but picked up his wand and pointed it at a tall cupboard. Out flew three vials, a pot filled with water and a small bag of herbal tea. The objects floated over the table and landed with a small thud in Little Red Gryffindor's basket.

"The red vial is a Spore vaccine, it will aid with the fever, and the blue vial is a probiotic to be taken ten seconds after the Spore vaccine, the yellow vial is a Dreamless Sleep Potion to be consumed before the tea. The herbal tea shall lull her into a deep sleep. Make sure she consumes an entire cup, should put her out for a few hours. Do you understand?" he did not look at her.

Little Red Gryffindor repeated his instructions and thanked him for his assistance. To which he gave a short nod. She exited the kitchen and began her ascent up the stairs. The Potion Masters eyes watched her as she walked from behind his magazine.

It had not taken the wolf very long to reach Molly's room. He reached up and knocked at the door.

Tap, tap.

"Who is it dearie?" came a voice from inside.

"It is I, Little Red Gryffindor, remember you knitted me this lovely red cape I am wearing," said the wolf, disguising his voice, "I have brought you some healing potions and a pot of tea the Potion's Master has prepared for you!"

Molly who was in bed, called out, "Lift up the latch and by all means come in!"

The wolf lifted the latch and the door opened.

"Lupin? I thought it was Little Red Gryffindor at the door."

At once the wolf leapt onto the bed and ate up the poor woman in less than a second. The full moon shone brightly into the room from a lone window next to the dead woman's bed. Then he closed the door, banished the blood off the sheets. Plucking one of Molly's hairs off the bed, he removed a vial from his jacket pocket and places inside it the hair. It bubble and gurgled. The wolf knocked it back and his face turned into that of the now dead woman. Molly. Lying down in Molly's bed he waited for Little Red Gryffindor.

A few moments later she knocked at the door.

Tap, tap.

"Who is it?" came the gruff wolf's voice.

When she heard this Little Red Gryffindor was a little scared at first and clutched her wand, but remembering Molly was ill she answered, "It is I, Little Red Gryffindor, remember you knitted me this lovely red cape I am wearing, I have brought you some healing potions and a pot of tea the Potion's Master has prepared for you."

The wolf softened his voice a little and called out, "Lift up the latch and by all means come in!"

Little Red Gryffindor lifted the latch and the door opened.

The wolf hid under the bed covers and said, "Put the potions and the tea on the side table and come sit on the bed beside me."

Little red Gryffindor placed the potions on the table, putting them into order of consumption. She held up the red vial at the wolf, "This is the Spore Vaccine, it will aid with the fever," she placed it back down carefully and picked up the blue vial, "This is a probiotic to be taken ten seconds after the Spore Vaccine," she placed it down next to the red vial and picked up the third, "This yellow vial is a Dreamless Sleep Potion to be taken before your tea." Putting it down next to the other vials she went to pour the herbal mixture into the pot.

"Stop what you are doing!" snapped the wolf, "and come sit on the bed beside me!"

Shocked at the outburst, Little Red Gryffindor gently placed the pot down and made her way over to 'Molly'. Noticing his mistake, the wolf gave the girl a giant smile and apologised. "I am sorry dearie, but it has been so long since I have seen you that the potions and tea can wait"

The girl relaxed a bit, kicked off her shoes and placed her wand on the table. Walking over to the bed, she climbed up it and settled in next to the wolf.

"Molly, what big arms you have!" she cried,

"It is a side effect of the Spores dearie. All the better to hug you with," improvised the wolf.

"And Molly, what big ears you have! Is that also a side effect of the Spores?" questioned the girl,

The potion the wolf had consumed was beginning to wear off. It was a faulty brew.

"Perhaps dearie, but all the better to hear you with"

The wolf's face began to shift slowly, losing the soft features of the dead woman.

"What big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with my child"

The wolf raised his hand to caress the girl's cheek. She shivered under his touch. The soft hands of the older woman slowly turned back into his own rough ones. The girl had not yet noticed for the room was quite dark. The only light was a hovering candle on the other side of the room and the full moon light flooding the girls face and shadowing his own, he grinned.

"Molly! What big teeth you have!" cried Little Red Gryffindor.

The wolf licked his lips and completed his change. His sandy bangs curled over his scared face, his hand tightened along the girls throat and his other made its way to the end of her blood red cape in case she tried to run.

"All the better to eat you with!" howled the wolf and, throwing sheets of the bed, flipping her over and pinning her to the bed. She tried to scream but he planted a rough hand over her face and casted a silencing spell, he banished his clothes and her own and pinned her magically to the bed. The wolf sat back on his haunches, baring his naked body to her, his rigid member bobbing excitedly between his thighs.

She was beautiful. Perfect, untouched, virigin. He could tell. He could smell her. Her small breasts heaved up and down rapidly, he tear stricken face stared horrified back at him. The wolf's gaze dropped down to her mound. Revealing a soft bushel of dark brown hair, much like the hair on her head. He allowed a savage grin, revealing two rows of stained razor sharp teeth.

The full moon now shone its brightest through the window slamming against his body willing his transformation. He had held it back as long as he could but now he welcomed it like a long lost brother. His head snapped forward and he fell against Little Red Gryffindor, feeling her soft supple flesh against his cheek. Breathing in deeply he tasted her salty skin, he tasted her fear and her small arousal.

Arms and legs snapped. His back crackled and shifted. The wolf silently screamed into her stomach, racking his teeth across her stomach, causing trickles of bloody to flow across it. It licked it up. Savouring the metallic flavour, bring pleasure to his unbearably painful change.

Once the change was complete he stayed still. Catching his breath, he looked at the girl, who had her eyes glued shut. He licked at her face, willing her to open her eyes, she did. Releasing a small whimper he ran his cold wolf nose over her cheek and pressed his engorged phallus against her thigh.

It was time. He was going to rape her.

He pulled back from her, pushing her thighs open. Her virgin mound parting, revealing her purity, he began his decent, thrusting his hips forward, his dripping head aching for contact.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Before the Wolf could register what was happening, he was blasted across the room and into the wall with a sickening crunch. He let out a deadly growl and looked up to see the Potion Master standing in the door way with his arm out stretch. His face curled in a mighty sneer. The wolf launched from the floor but was caught in the side with another spell,

"_Expelliarmus_", again shouted the Potion's Master, "_Sectumsempra_!"

The Wolf howled in pain. It felt as if a thousand swords slashed and stabbed at his body. Blood poured profusely from his stomach, arms, legs and back. His tears poured like rivers from his eyes and he choked on his tongue.

"_Silencio_!" Spat the Potions Master. The Wolf's cries fell on silent, he tore at his throat and writhed on the ground.

The Little Red Gryffindor stared at the creature rolling back and forth on the floor, the Potion's Master did not look at her but she felt the magic binding her to the bed lifting, "_Finite Incantatem_".

She quickly covered herself with her red cape and scooted backwards on the bed, resting her back against the wooden head board. Little Red Gryffindor heard the Potion's Master cast a powerful ward on the door , locking it and pointing his wand back at the wolf menacingly, "_Langlock_"

The Wolf seemed to stiffen, his tongue locked to the roof of his mouth, it was unbearable and he clawed his way onto all fours and went to launch as the Potion Master's throat.

The Potion Master anticipated this, "_Petrificus Totalus", _the Wolf froze. Was this the end of his torment? His many cuts continued to bleed and his tongue was still rooted to the roof of his mouth

Turning towards Little Red Gryffindor for the first time that night, the Potion Masters black eyes met the girls own Hazelnut swirls. "You know what this THING tried to do." He directed at the girl, "he deserves to die. Is this what you so wish?" Little Red Gryffindor stared at her Potions Master.

Taking in for the first time, his shoulder length ebony hair that seemed to sway around his masculine face, his aquiline nose protruded from his face emphasising his brow, which was furrowed with sincere concern. He spoke again, "Hermione, is this what you want?"

She did not reply, she could not but that was all the answer he needed. Whipping around he pointed his wand towards the Wolf. Golden eyes stared fearfully into enraged pools of black abyss.

"_Avada Kedavra!_

A jet of violent green light burst from his wand and the Wolf was no more.

Silence.

After what seemed like an age, the Potions Master turned around to face the girl. Slowly he walked towards the bed, taking off his large robe and he walked. Reaching the bed he sat up next to the girl and pulled his robe around her securely.

Little Red Gryffindor stared disbelievingly at the man who had just saved her life and her maiden head. Smiling softly as him, she thanked him. "Thank you Professor Snape" For the first time in her life of knowing him, she saw a small smile stretch across his lips, it was a sad smile but a smile none the less.

And just like that, no one was ever bothered by that wicked creature again.

**Hope you enjoyed the story, although it is a one shot I am considering adding a wrap up chapter where Little Red may or may not give herself to the Potions Master as thanks. Who knows what the future brings.**


	2. Remus the Wolf Part Two

**To Mama Shmi**

**For her enthusiastic desire for a second chapter**

**The fairytale does not have a second half, so in the story you will find lots of rhyme to make it like a fairy tale, it became addictive after awhile so sorry if the whole story sounds like one big rhyme, twas not my intention, maybe unconsciously I am turning text in to rhyme in my head. Enjoy the story and don't forget to comment, because I get bored easily and could give up on writing.**

**Enjoy**

THE AFTERMATH: The Young Fiancée and the Prisoner

It was a sad day at the Burrow. The Weasley family mourned the death of their mother, Molly. She was beloved by all. Leaving behind six brave sons and one delightful daughter, Molly had loved her family and especially her youngest son's fiancé. She was the smartest and most beautiful girl of her age and Molly had once knitted a little red cape that the girl still wears today. It suited her so well, that everyone called her Little Red Gryffindor

On the fateful day of Molly's murder, Little Red Gryffindor's best friend Harry had come up the stairs to the fourth floor after a hard day's work for the Order. He was going to see how Molly was fairing as she had been exposed to spores while cleaning. Devastation was his find, for he was not greeted by Molly's jolly face. A naked Little Red Gryffindor, a dead Lupin and a murderous Potions Master seemed frozen in time. With great haste, Harry bonded the Potions Master despite the young girl's protest.

_"Little Red Gryffindor, are you alright? Don't you know its half past midnight?_

_I am shocked to find you in such plight? You're naked but you are much too bright,_

_To witness mayhem, horror and fright, too young to insight and include in this fight,_

_Poor Lupin is dead, he's a man so polite, believe Professor Snape to ever feel contrite?_

_This Potions Masters full of shite! Defending you not out of love but of spite!_

_I implore you please, I must invite, you come with me and set this right!_

_He'll follow suit, lest my hatred ignites, there'll be no more bloodshed in this house tonight."_

Harry led the girl down the stairs, levitating the Potions Master behind him. They reached the kitchen and it was full of smoke. The cauldron had been left unattended and the bottom had burnt out. Banishing the mess, Harry secured the Potions Master on a wooden stool. He turned to Little Red Gryffindor,

_"Losing you is something I could not bear, I've lost many loved ones and it is not very fair,_

_Now stand back a distance as I send a flare, in the form of a Stag, this tragedy it will share;_

_'Find Ronald, Kingsley, Tonks and Madeye, twice murder was cast and Snape must hereby,_

_Be condemned to Azkaban, saying his last goodbye', quick creature, with haste you must fly!" _

The Stag flew elegantly out of the young man's wand, bounded around the room and flew out a dust caked window. Little Red Gryffindor and the Potions Master had not said a thing during the exchange. They did not look at each other. The still corpse of the Wolf lay motionless on the floor, Molly filling his stomach, but his hunger had not been satisfied.

What happened to the Potions Master you may ask? Well he was in trouble, to put it plain and simple, he had murdered a man and that was cause for admittance. The Wolf had changed back into Lupin upon death; no proof of the Wolf lay up the stairs. But during the trial when called to the stand, Little Red Gryffindor defended the man, expressed the damnation of Lupin to Wolf giving proof he ate Molly, knitted gloves and all.

The Potions Master was deemed helpful for saving the girl, but murder is murder under the eyes of the law. Despite the girl's memories and evidence and cries, the man was dragged away, sent to Azkaban for life. So now on the day of Molly's funeral, the man sat in holding awaiting his cell, hating the Potter boy, hating the Weasel, hating the Wolf and hating the Order. He did not hate the girl however, and though of her hard. Remembering her soft supply body, under his cloak, thanking him graciously the thought made him smug.

Back at the Burrow, the girl fixed her cape, it had been torn by the Wolf but the Potions Master had fixed it. Before Harry had burst in, they had time to calm down and the man had settled between her legs and checked her with a diagnostic charm. Pulling out of his pocket, holding it up to the light, was a slender vial filled with a violet liquid.

"To help with the shock, do not drink at once. Take slow sips, four should do it."

He placed the vial in her hand, holding her hand in his larger one. She place her other hand on his arm, it flinched slightly under her touch, but he soon relaxed under it.

"Thank you Potions Master, my, what big arms you have." She smiled shyly up at him

He said nothing.

She uncorked the vial and took her first sip. Retracting her hand from his arm, he released an almost silent exhale of sharp air, her fingers rolled up through his hair, pushing it out of his face and behind his ear.

She giggled, "My Potions Master, what big ears you have!"

He huffed offended and snatched her hand. Gripping it tightly, he took the vial off her and forced the second sip down her throat. Her eyes widened in shock.

"My, my Little Red Gryffindor, what big eyes you have."

She said nothing.

He poured her third sip down her now gaping mouth and then releasing a refreshed gasp, running her tongue along her lips she caught liquid that had escaped her mouth.

"All the better to read books with Potions Master"

The side of his mouth curled upwards in an amused smile. Snatching the vial back from him, she finished the vial and threw it on the ground. She smiled confidently back at him, flexing her arm under his powerful grip, testing its hold. He slowly pulled her towards him.

"What big front teeth you have, Little Red Gryffindor, I thought you fixed those years ago"

She gasped and slapped him hard across the face. Not amused at all she tried to writhe her way out of his grip. His head had snapped to the side from the force of the slap, just in time to see Harry bursting through the door.

"Expelliarmus!"

Outside Grimmauld, Ron, Kingsley, Tonks and Madeye had apparated after receiving Harry's Patronus. Madeye had escorted Snape to the Ministry to await a trial. Tonks had run crying up the four flights of stairs to find her husband lay slain on the floor. Kingsley had the unsavoury duty of revealing Molly's remains in the Wolf's stomach and Ron released a devastating cry that shook the entire house. They all started crying and they had not stopped since.

The Little Red Gryffindor pulled lint off her Gryffindor crest a day before the funeral. Behind her stood her best friend Ron an he had come to her to expressed his grief, his desires and his love.

_"I know what happen to you my dear, Ii's now left to time, you have nothing to fear._

_Bringing to you I bare you my soul, if I am without you I'll lose all control,_

_Allow me the honour, make me your groom I'll make you my bride, I need not presume_

_That you need my protection but I offer it to you, Mum would have wanted us both to renew_

_Our love we once had, the love we once knew."_

He had pulled out a ring that had belonged to his mother, how could she reject? She could be with no other. It seemed the right choice, to accept his proposal, so she nodded and cried. She was happy. He loved her and she loved him…. They embraced but somehow her heart was not in it. She kept thinking back to the man who had saved her life and her maiden. Had she fallen in love when he fought for her life? Perhaps she will visit him before he is condemned.

The next day, Ron grabbed her hand and led her out of the Burrow, the Autumn afternoon was of yellow, red and orange hues. Molly's casket was snow white, her husband Author stood stony by its side. Next to his was the eldest, Bill and his wife, he held her close and a tear shed his eyes. Then came Charlie with his hair pulled back tight, his face did not move but hands twitched and jerked. Percy stood solitary, away from his family, his sadness was evident he was after all only human. Between George and Fred stood the only daughter Ginny, who cried and cried til the tears poured like waterfalls. Each boy had an arm secured around her, eying each other, sharing pain with each other.

Ron pulled her up next to Harry, who stood next to Tonks, she had a look of great guilt, and she was surprised she turned up. For there was a funeral for Lupin, but only she attended, no one could forgive him for the crimes he committed. Poor Tonks was now stuck, husbandless and pregnant and knowing the man she once loved was a murdering sex offender.

But the family did not blame her and welcomed her to grieve. After the funeral they all retired to feast and to breathe and recall all the times Molly had made them laugh, made them cry, made them mad and even though it was sad it was comforting to know she was beloved. To lighten the mood, Ronald announced their engagement.

_"Through sadness and sorrow we commend our Mother to the Earth, But with bad comes the good and something of worth,_

_For Little Red Gryffindor has indulged me, before you all, my fiancé you see_

_Mother knew of our love and gave us her blessing. This is for you mum, you'll no longer be stressing" _

"To Molly!" Yelled Author,

"To this blessed union!" Yelled Bill,

"To Little Red Gryffindor !" Winked Charlie,

"To Ron" muttered Percy,

"To the defeat of Voldemort!" cried Fred and George in unison,

"To Harry Potter!" smiled Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand,

"To the Potions Master!" shouted Ron, Little Red Gryffindor looked up at him and the crowd fell silent, "For without you, my beautiful new fiancé would not be here, I am sorry, " Ron raised his glass in the air in a silent silute, the crowd doing so aswell.

"To the Prisoner! May he live safely in Azkaban"

Far away from the cheers . . . .

"you have a visitor. . . "

The Potions Master looked up from his cot towards the door to his holding cell. He was a high level prisoner, and required solid walls and inch thick doors. There was no window only simulated air, it tasted musky and made his head spin. Cocking his eyebrow, he rose and walked to the door and tapped his foot patiently.

"Show us your hands,"

Raising his hands slowly, he held them out in front of him, they gave him nothing but the clothes on his back yet they always expected him to have something. If he did, he definitely would not show it or hold it in his hand.

The door opened revealing the guard. He was tall, broad and held an air of god complex about him. The Potions Master stared vacantly at him, "May I speak?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Who is my visitor?"

The man folded his arms gruffly and almost childly answered, "A young girl, said her name was Little Red Gryffindor, you are entitled to one floo call and consummate visit before we ship you off to Azkaban I guess. Although I have no idea how you got hold of a prostitute, just make it quick, you are to be sent over tonight."

"She is not a prostitute you vile cretin"

The man smirked, "Sure you dumb bastard, pretty things like that don't stay pure for long." Laughing in his face, the man turned his head and called to another guard to bring the Potions Master's visitor. The man left. Turning, the newly prisoner went and sat down on his cot. Running his hand through his tangled locks, he could hear her heels stamping along the cobble stone.

"Hello Prisoner"

"Hello Young Fiancé"

She frowned, closing the door behind her, she shrugged off her red cape and hung it over a lone chair in the corner of the room, dragging it along the floor, sitting it in front of the Prisoner and sat.

"I see that news travels fast in Prison."

He said nothing. Crossing his arms and refusing to look at her.

Sighing, the young fiancé decided to break the ice, "I am sorry I slapped you. It was foolish of me, especially since you saved my life. I owe you a life debt"

"You owe me no such thing and I will not accept it if it was freely given." He reclined on the cot, his legs bend and feet resting on the floor, his head resting awkwardly against the wall. This position stretched his torso, she could take in the length of him. His new prison clothes left little to be desired and she could see a small trail of black hair running from his stomach down into his trousers.

Clearing her throat, she tried again, "I am sorry that you are being sent to Azkaban, the law is just cruel. Lupin deserved to die. He was a Monster but if you had just left him maybe," a tear started to fall down her cheek, "maybe he would be sent to Azkaban instead of you!", the tear dripped off her cheek.

"It is all my fault, how could I have been so stupid!" more tears made their way over her cheeks, "I knew it was full moon but I didn't think! It was only Lupin, I trusted him and now Molly is dead! I almost was raped or worse bitten, Tonks lost a husband and her child lost a father. I should of kept my mouth shut and not told him what I was doing! I made a huge mistake, please forgive me for I can't forgive myself, because of me you're being sent away!"

The tears fell in numbers now, drip, drip dropping down her cheeks and neck, running over her nose and falling onto her bended knees. She looked a mess, her hair hung heavy around her neck and she began to hiccup, trying to control herself.

The young fiancé felt timid fingers slowly wipe across her cheek, she opened her eyes she was not aware she had shut and saw the Prisoners familiar black pools staring at her. He had moved forward on the cot and his legs lay either side of her, resting against her own. The contact was soft and warm.

Raising his hand to his mouth, he licked the tears from it, they were salty and wet. The Fiancé's mouth parted at the intimate gesture, she had stopped crying, much too intrigued to continue to wallow in self-pity and shame. He leaned forward further so that his face was centimetres away from hers. Breathing in deep, she waited for more contact as he continued to lean their lips met in a soft kiss.

It was over before it began.

"You should go Hermione, no doubt your new beau will be waiting 'eagerly' for you to return to his bed."

He did not act to move away from her, neither did she.

"I have been in no man's bed willingly, for I am waiting for the bed, I wish to enter first, to welcome me to it." Wanton was her gaze. She wanted him. She wanted to offer herself to him as a reward for his unjust sentence, for protecting her, for being him.

"Will you welcome me to your cot, Severus? You saved me and my maiden head, it is only fair that you should have it"

"What of your fiancé? Is he not entitled to such an honour?"

"I will share many moments with him, this moment is for you and I."

Severus's face held no sign of emotion. The tantalizing offer, on the surface, had held no merit for him but on the inside, however, he was humming with arousal. Standing, he bent down and pulled her into a standing position. He held her face, rubbing his thumbs over her tear stained cheeks. Leaning down, he gave her a tender kiss, it lasted for a long while, eventually morphing into a heated display of tongue dominance. She moaned roughly under his force, one hand gripping his arm, the other rubbing her hang over the bulge in his loose trousers. The fabric left nothing to hide his lengthening arousal protruding forth from his body.

She grabbed the head of his member through the cotton and rubbed smooth circles around it with the flat of her finger. He moaned into her mouth, one hand fisted her crazed hair, while the other had made quick work of her shirt and worked on her skirt to dispose it.

Once she stood naked. He pushed her back roughly, his cheeks slightly pink and his arousal clearly showing. He drank her in greedily and breathed in her scent. The foolish girl had stumbled upon another beast's bed. This beast was no Wolf, no Werewolf and certainly no Black Grim. This beast was a man, he dragged her onto his bed, and he was ready to please and most eager to feed.

The man placed his hand on her supple breast, it was small in his hand but was perky, oh yes. Rolling the nipple, she moaned his name, she was flat on her back and arched into him. He banished his clothes, with a hastey hand, his cell repelled magic so he declothed himself manual. Rolling over her, he hovered inches over her skin, the air between kissed then, sending fires with their stomachs, they stared deeply into each other. He questioned the act,

"I have killed a man and I deserve to die in Azkaban. Not to mention a Death Eater, a liar and a cheater. Are you sure you want me in an act so intimate?"

The Young Fiancée stared at the Prisoner. Taking in for the last time, his shoulder length ebony hair that seemed to sway around his masculine face, his aquiline nose protruded from his face emphasising his brow, which was furrowed in pleasure.

He spoke again, "Hermione, is this what you want?" She did not reply, she could not but that was all the answer he needed. Slowly he lowered his hip's his head leaking eagerly, he rubbed it along her folds, willing him access to her virgin quim. The lips of her lady opened him welcome, they flushed at the contact and a shudder ran through her. Carefully he slid inside the girl till the base hit her sturdy pubic bone, tearing the hymen, she released a pained moan.

The Prisoner kissed her, to substitute her pain, he began to thrust back and forth and the pain became pleasure. They moved in a rhythm most natural to beasts, who loved one anther and loved to feast on each other's bodis and rain down affection on salty flesh and sensitive appendages.

"Severus!"

The young girl moaned his name as he hit the right spot, it sent shock wave after shock wave across her lower half. She panted and cried, scratching lines down his back, he tried to maintain their rhythm but could not hold it back. As she reached her climax her walls closed around him, whether he liked it or not he released his seed with a growl. They came together as one, this beast with two backs. There copulation was beautiful but now it turned sad. For now they would soon part, and she would marry another, lay in his bed and bear his children which the Prisoner rotted in jail and suffered.

Silence.

After what seemed like an age, the man rolled off the now young woman. He laid down next to her. Stroking her hair and muttered small affections. Their legs entwined in one another's and tightened, savouring the moment, so it could be remembered, always.

The young woman stared disbelievingly at the man who had saved her life and her maiden head and now made her feel more loved than any other man every could. Smiling softly at him, she thanked him.

_"Thank you Severus, while you sit in your cell, living your sentence. Remember you were my first don't you ever forget it!_

_When you saved me that night, you had purest intentions, I saved myself for you, I see you my hero._

_I am proud of you for all you have done, remember you are loved, my very first loved one!"_

For the last time in her life of knowing him, she saw a large grin stretch across his face, it was the happiest smile she had ever seen, bearing his teeth, it filled her heart with sorrow knowing what was t happen tomorrow. For the Prisoner was not sentenced to be locked in a cell, but had at date with Dementors, but she had not the heart to tell. He deserved to leave happy, not burdened with hate, she truely loved him and cursed his ill fate.

"My, my Severus, what big teeth you have"

And just like that, Hermione Granger never saw Severus Snape again.

THE END

Don't forget to review, hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Sirius the Grim Part One

**Hi everyone this is the second in my Little Red Riding Hood trilogy. Featuring Sirius Black. The story is set out of time. Harry knows Sirius is innocent but Sirius is still being hunted down and the threat of the dementors kiss still looms over him. I use direct quotes in this story and I do not own them. This story belongs to time and the characters belong to JK ROwling****  
**

**The loving friends: Harry and Ron (loving friends)**

**School Patron: Madam Pomfrey**

**Beast: The Grim Sirius Black**

**Woodcutter: Snape (Potions Master o'course)**

**Red Riding Hood: Little Red Cross is Hermione.**

**This story contains character death, violence, attempted rape and murder. (Really in the one story?)**

**All characters belong to J K Rowling and the Fairy tale belongs to time. Hope you enjoy.**

Once upon a time there was a young witch studying magic in a wonderful school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. She was the smartest and most beautiful girl of her age. Her school friends Harry and Ron loved her dearly and she loved to help them with their homework. The schools patron Madam Pomfrey was also quite fond of the girl. The young witch, being as clever as she was would assist the Madam in the Hospital Wing and deliver potions to her from the Potions Master. Madam Pomfrey was so grateful for her help that she conjured little red robes with a Medical crest to keep her safe. It suited her so well that everyone called her Little Red Cross.

One day her friend Harry said, "We are heading off to Quidditch practice Little Red Cross. You have been working so hard to help us with our homework, Ron and I brought you some honeysuckle tea to take with you to Madam Pomfrey. Now go and fetch the potions the Potions Master has prepared for her."

Little Red Cross smiled happily, thanking her friends for the gift and left them. She made her way to the dungeons, walking past portraits of distinguished figures who greeted her merrily, they loved her as well and said things like,

"How do you do Little Red Cross?"

"How lovely you look in your little red robes"

"How lucky the school patron is to have you assist her!"

Little Red Cross thanked them but did not stop to chat. Madam Pomfrey was expecting her soon and she still had to collect the healing potions from the Potions Master.

As she was walking through the halls she met a man called Sirius. He was a grim in disguise. He would have liked to have ravished her on the spot. He was looking for his godson Harry who was Little Red Cross's best friend. He also thought she was so smart and so beautiful, but he did not dare touch her because they were not far from the Potions Masters Office. He pretended to be very kind and asked her where she was going.

The poor girl did not know that she was in danger, she was quite fond of Sirius, he was after all Harry's godfather. "I am going to see Madam Pomfrey, I help her stock the potions cupboard, but first I must quickly collect the new potions from the Potion's Master, I am running late as it is."

"Is that Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing?" asked the grim

"Oh yes," replied Little Red Cross, "Do you remember the Hospital Wing? It is on the third floor, she has had quite an influx of students as of late but it has been very quiet during the holiday season, we are stocking up on potions while we have a chance."

"Well", said the grim. "I would like to see her too. I have a terrible kink in my back" lied the grim, "maybe I'll see her after I visit Harry, do you know where he is?"

"He is out practicing Quidditch"

The grim set off up the stairs, pushing past the girl, breathing in her scent and his chops frothing slightly. The girl entered the dungeon and approached the Potion's Master. He was busy marking fifth year papers with an angry red quill and a dower look on his face.

"Excuse me Potions Master, but I am here for the potions for Madam Pomfrey and it seems I am running a little late."

The Potion's Master did not look up from his marking of papers but picked up his wand and pointed it at a long potions desk. Over flew a dark box, fourteen vials and four jars of salve. He then conjured a brown wicker basket in which he placed the items. Little Red Cross caught the basket in her hands.

"Tardiness, will not be acceptable, Now pay attention. I will say this only once. In the dark box you will find several elixirs that are none of your concern but are very sensitive to light. Do not open this box. Give it straight to Poppy. The four pink vials are Skelegrow, the six beige vials are Dreamless sleep and the four red vials are Pepper Up potions. The four jars are filled with Essence of Dittany salve I have created for skin application. Do you understand?"

He did not look at her.

Little Red Cross repeated his instructions and thanked him for his assistance. To which he gave a short nod. She exited the dungeon and began her ascent up the stairs. The Potion Masters eyes watched her as she walked from behind an essay.

The grim had decided to delay meeting his godson, he was still not aware he had snuck into Hogwarts so he could take a moment to trick Little Red Cross. It had not taken the grim very long to reach the Hospital Wing. He reached up and knocked at the door.

Tap, tap.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside.

"It is I, Little Red Cross, remember you gave me these lovely red robes I am wearing," said the grim, disguising his voice, "I have brought you some healing potions the Potions Master has prepared for you!"

Madam Pompfrey, who was making a bed, called out, "Lift up the latch and by all means come in!"

The grim lifted the latch and the door opened.

"Sirius Black!? I thought it was Little Red Cross at the door. Help!"

At once the grim leapt at the Madam and ate her up in less than a second. The afternoon light shone into the room from several large windows. Then he closed the door. He picked up her discarded clothing thrown hazardously around the room as he had devoured her. He picked up her stockings and pulled them on, then her pale blue robes, he pulled that over his head. Finding her apron and bonnet under the table he put them on and conjured a mirror. Tucking his hair under his bonnet and flattening the apron he desided to look for the darkest part of the Hospital Wing. Once she would come inside, it would be too dark for her too see and he would give he alcohol from a flask he carried with him. He climbed into the bed and pulled up the covers.

A few moments later she knocked at the door.

Tap, tap.

"Who is it?" came the gruff grim's voice.

When she heard this Little Red Cross was a little scared at first and clutched her wand, but remembering it was Madam Pomfrey she answered, "It is I, Little Red Cross, remember you gave me these lovely red robes I am wearing," said the grim, disguising his voice, "I have brought you some healing potions the Potions Master has prepared for you!"

The grim softened his voice a little and called out, "Lift up the latch and by all means come in!"

Little Red Cross lifted the latch and the door opened.

The grim called from the dark corner of the room, behind a thick curtain and said, "Come join me at the back of the Hospital Wing dear and come sit on the bed beside me, I am just having a rest."

Little Red Cross placed the basket of potions on the table and pulled out the honeysuckle tea the boys had given her, "Are you very tired? Well while you rest I will make us some honeysuckle tea the boys gave me, they are so thoughtful." Putting the tea on the table, Little Red Cross conjured a tea pot and filled it with water "_Aguamenti_" and charmed it to boil.

"Now the Potions Master gave me a dark box you will find several elixirs that are very sensitive to light. He said you knew what they were and that I was not to open it. So I did not. The four pink vials are Skelegrow, the six beige vials are Dreamless sleep and the four red vials are Pepper Up potions. The four jars are filled with Essence of Dittany salve he has created for skin application."

"Enough talk my dear" snapped the grim; growing hungry, "come sit on the bed beside me!"

Shocked at the outburst, Little Red Cross placed a stasis charm on the pot and made her way over to the school patron. Noticing his mistake, the grim gave the girl a giant smile and apologised. "I am sorry dearie, but it has been a very long day and I am very tired."

The girl was saddened at her mentors confession, kicking off her shoes and placed her wand on the table. Walking over to the bed, she climbed up it and settled in next to the grim.

"Here my dear, have a sip of this, it will help you relax, always helps me after a long day" the grim said behind the bed sheet, extracting a silver flash from his pocket, it was full of Ogden's whisky. "Take a long sip my dearie"

Little Red Cross, took the flask apprehensively, but took a long sip from it, she trusted her Madam. She choked a little, it burned her taste buds and bubbled in her throat. After awhile she giggled and the grim laughed.

"Madam Pomfrey, what big arms you have!" she cried,

"Well you need strong arms to handle the rowdy students dear," improvised the grim.

"And Madam Pomfrey, what big ears you have? Oh gosh, how rude of me!" said the girl, clumsily,

"That's quite alright dear, all the better to listen to heart beats and bodily ticks, here have another sip"

The girl took another sip, she was slightly tipsy now.

"What big eyes you have!"

"All the better to read the terribly tiny potions labels Snivellus writes"

The grim blanched at the slip of his enemies nickname, but the girl had not noticed. She was laughing at the nickname he bestowed to the Potions Master. She was relaxing against him so he raised his hand to caress the girl's cheek, then her forehead, pretending to check her temperature. She shivered under his touch. The girl had not yet noticed his deception. The girl reached out for another sip and the grim obliged.

"Madam Pomfrey! What big teeth you have!" giggled Little Red Cross.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear!" howled the grim.

The grim licked his sheets of the bed and flipping her over and pinning her to the bed. She tried to scream but he planted a rough hand over her face and cast a silencing spell, and pinned her magically to the bed. The grim sat back on his haunches.

Grinning madly at her he willed his body to transform. He had held it back as long as he could but now he welcomed it like a long lost brother. Little Red Cross beheld before her a man begin to shift and crack, his body fuzzing and stretching and then huffing loudly over her stood a large shaggy haired dog. A grim. His head snapped forward and growled low at Little Red Cross.

She was beautiful. Perfect and drunk. He could tell. He could smell her for his nose was acutely sensitive Her small breasts heaved up and down rapidly under her cotton shirt her drunken face stared horrified back at him. The grim's gaze dropped down to her skirt. It had hiked up revealing lilac panties. He allowed a savage grin, revealing two rows of stained razor sharp teeth.

The grim began to lick and nip across her face. His tail wagged excitedly behind him, while the young girl sobbed silently and shook violently. Willing the creature to release her. Noticing her tears, he lapped them up hungrily. Resting on her stomach. He released a yip, a quite happy one, it would have been adorable in another situation. Instead it sickened her. His fur tickling banged heavily against her body.

Once he was done licking every inch of her face, he was going to change back and have his merry way with her.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Before the grim could register what was happening, he was blasted across the room and into the wall with a sickening crunch. He let out a painful howl and looked up to see the Potions Master standing in the door way with his arm out stretch. The grim sounded a deathly howl and stood on its haunches, turning back into the man they called Sirius. He stood unashamed and went to reach for his wand,

"_Expelliarmus_", again shouted the Potion's Master, "_Sectumsempra_!"

The grim howled in pain as the spells slammed into him. It felt as if a thousand swords slashed and stabbed at his body. Blood poured profusely from his stomach, arms, legs and back. His tears poured like rivers from his eyes and he choked on his tongue.

"_Silencio_!" Spat the Potions Master. The grims cries fell on silent, he tore at his throat and writhed on the ground. "Oh how I had hoped I been the one to catch you"

Little Red Cross stared at the grim rolling back and forth on the floor, the Potion's Master did not look at her but she felt the magic binding her to the bed lifting, "_Finite Incantatem_".

She quickly covered herself with her red robes and scooted backwards on the bed, resting her back against the iron head board. Little Red Cross heard the Potions Master cast a powerful ward on the door , locking it and pointing his wand back at the grim menacingly, "I knew you were sneaking into the castle Black, to see that bastard Potter no less. No one believed me, just as well I knew you to be so foolish"

"_Finite Incantatem!", _the grim could speak once more.

The Grim sneered at the Potions Master, "As usual Snivellus, your keen and penetrating mind has come to the wrong conclusion! You see I actually snuck in here to see my young lover Little Red Cross, so if you don't mind, why don't you just go and play somewhere else"

In a fit of anger the Potion Master snapped his wand at the grim, "I could do it you know! But why deny the Dementor's they are so longing to see you!" he smirked at the grim's visible blanch, "Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes, one can imagine what that must be like. I heard it is almost unbearable to witness but I'll do my best! _Petrificus Totalus"_

The grim froze. Was this the end?

Turning towards Little Red Cross for the first time that night, the Potion Masters black eyes met the girls own Hazelnut swirls. "You know what this THING tried to do." He directed at the girl, "he deserves to rot in Azkaban, a soulless husk! Is this what you so wish?" Little Red Cross stared at her Potions Master.

Taking in for the first time, his shoulder length ebony hair that seemed to sway around his masculine face, his aquiline nose protruded from his face emphasising his brow, which was furrowed with sincere concern. He spoke again, "Hermione, is this what you want?"

She shook her head and started to cry, she could not stand to look at the grim and that was all the answer he needed. Whipping around he pointed his wand towards the grim. Dark eyes stared fearfully into enraged pools of black abyss.

"_Avada Kedavra!_

A jet of violent green light burst from his wand and the grim was no more.

Silence.

After what seemed like an age, the Potions Master turned around to face the girl. He had an angry look on his face, sorely pissed that he had to kill the grim, but the look on the girl told him it had to be done. Slowly he walked towards the bed, taking off his large robe as he walked. Reaching the bed he sat up next to the girl and pulled his robe around her.

Little Red Cross sat petrified as the man who had just saved her life and her maiden head pulled her into him. Little Red Cross muttered, "Thank you Professor Snape" and for the first time in her life of knowing him, she saw a small smile stretch across his lips, it was a dangerously possessive smile but a smile none the less.

And just like that, no one was ever bothered by that wicked creature again.


	4. Sirius the Grim Part Two

**Hi everyone this is Part Two of the second in my Little Red Riding Hood trilogy. Featuring Sirius Black. The story is set out of time. Harry knows Sirius is innocent but Sirius is still being hunted down and the threat of the dementors kiss still looms over him. I use direct quotes in this story and I do not own them. This story belongs to time and the characters belong to JK ROwling**

**The loving friends: Harry and Ron (loving friends)**

**School Patron: Madam Pomfrey**

**Beast: The Grim Sirius Black**

**Woodcutter: Snape (Potions Master o'course)**

**Red Riding Hood: Little Red Cross is Hermione.**

**This story contains character death, violence, attempted rape and murder. (Really in the one story?)**

**All characters belong to J K Rowling and the Fairy tale belongs to time. Hope you enjoy.**

**SIRIUS THE GRIM - PART TWO**

It was a very busy day at Hogwarts. The funeral for Madam Pomfrey caused quite a crowd, a woman beloved by the school, staff and students alike. Leaving behind a position that could not possible be filled and a very sad Little Red Cross. She was the smartest and most beautiful girl of her age and Madam Pomfrey had once conjured some little red robes that the girl still wore to her funeral. It suited her so well, that everyone called her Little Red Cross.

On the fateful day of Madam Pomfrey's murder, after the Potions Master had saved her, Little Red Cross's best friend Harry had injured himself at Quidditch practice and was admitted to the Hospital Wing. When her friends Ronald and Ginny brought Harry in they found the Potions Master holding Little Red Cross close. His dead god father was sprawled across the floor with shock printed on his face. Harry leapt out of their grip and ran to his god father, cursing blue bloody murder at his sneering Professor.

_"You git, you bastard, you bat of the dungeon_

_This is my god father you have bludgeoned and beaten._

_I know you hated his guts and the feeling was mutual_

_But this means of death was much too brutal_

_Get your hands off my friend! You have no right_

_To hold her so close do you not feel contrite?_

_You murdered a man who was faithful and loyal!_

_And sullied my friend, her skin you so soil!"_

_Snape cleared his throat and stood from the bed _

_and addressed the boy whose face was bright red._

_"Are you usually this stupid Potter when it is plain to see,_

_Your friend would have been raped if it wasn't for me._

_This pitiful dog of a man that you so desperately idolise_

_Assaulted your friend and did so antagonise_

_Poppy and instigated her demise_

_Is that surprise?_

_I must admit I am not completely innocent_

_I wished for his death since I was adolescent_

_Honestly Potter, stop your crying and wheezing._

_Your face is as read as the hair of the Weasley's_

_Miss Weasley fetch the Headmaster post haste_

_The Dementor's will not be impressed with wretched dog's fate"_

_Harry bent over his god father and cried, Ron patted his shoulder and tried to comfort him. Little Red Cross tried to cover herself as best as she could but Snape turned his attention around to the girl. Pulling himself up to his full height he addressed her._

_"Miss Granger, it would be prudent to put on some clothing_

_Unless you want the Headmaster to see the goods you are showing._

_I will leave you with Potter and Weasley but trust me_

_No harm will befall you, just sit tight and see._

_Take this potion, it is a Calming draught_

_It will work wonders as it is my own craft._

_I will be back in a moment, don't do anything rash Potter_

_Weasley attend to Miss Granger, if she needs it, give her water"_

_The Potions Master left the room in a billow of robes. Little Red Cross stared after him, holding the potion in her hand. Knocking it back she felt instantly calmed and summoned some bed clothing lying on another hospital bed. Ron was still trying to comfort the inconsolable Harry. _

_Harry bent over his god fathers mangled body and howled. "Why Sirius, why?! Why did you do this?" clawing at Sirius's face. Ron decided to stand up and make his way over to Little Red Cross to see if she was ok. His eyes down cast while she was changing._

_"Little Red Cross are you ok?_

_It fills me with sadness to see you this way._

_Old Sirius seemed like a stand-up guy_

_But his actions have made Harry cry_

_The old git was right to kill him_

_Had he not the results would have been grim._

_You would most likely be dead_

_Lying alone in this bed_

_And everyone in the world would be devastated."_

Ginny had re-entered the room, with the Headmaster in tow. "Where is Severus?" he asked, but the trio did not know. Walking around the bed to inspect the body of the grim, and looked at it sadly, feeling remorse for Sirius's sins. Levitating the body onto a nearby bed and grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "Come my boy, come enjoy a lemon drop in my office. Little Red Cross, Mr Weasley, please follow me this way."

Exiting the room, the Headmaster casted a sheet over the Grim's body and cast a ward against the door. As they walked together in silence, Little Red Cross slumped under Ron's arm, protectively cradled against him. Nearing the Headmasters Office they came across the Potions Master, who had an impassive look on his face.

The Potions Master and the Headmaster exchanged a hushed conversation, unheard by Little Red Cross and her friends. After that the day went quickly. Auror's came and Ministry Officials, reporters and Skeeter had surrounded the schools entrance. Nurses from Saint Mungo's came to extract the remains of Madam Pomfrey from the Grim's stomach. Many blamed Little Red Cross and others blamed the Grim. It was splashed all over the Dailey Profit and even the Quibbler made a mention.

The funeral for Madam Pomfrey went smoothly. Making sure that the press had no access to photograph it. Headmaster read the eulogy and Little Red Cross made a mention and the family of Pomfrey stood up at attention. Her daughter a plump woman got up in front of the audience and looked out with a sullen face.

_"It is today I regret to lay my mother to rest_

_She was a caring woman, always giving her best._

_It was unfortunate how she met her demise_

_But let us not forget her sacrifice._

_Little Red Cross I address this to you_

_After so much you have been through_

_Do not blame yourself child leave it not on your conscience _

_Remember Mother for her love and guidance_

_Now I say goodbye to you my Mother_

_My Healer, My friend, I loved you like no other"_

Miss Pomfrey stepped down from addressing, shooting Little Red Cross a look of sympathy. Ron was grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight and Harry was standing stiffly to her right. He had not said a word to her since that fateful afternoon. It was unlikely that the Grim would be given a proper burial, he was still after all a wanted man. The Ministry had seized the body and denied Harry access.

After the ceremony Little Red Cross wanted to be alone. Everyone had badgered her about the events that took place. Leaving Ron and a seething Harry she convinced them she was going to the loo and ran back to the castle. Once in the entrance hall she found herself heading to the dungeon and not the safety of her dormitory.

Inch by inch, metre by metre she made her way to meet her saviour.

She found herself outside the Potions Master's door, he had been absent from the funeral and she had wondered why this was. Opening the door a jar she could see hovering candles floating freely and on his large potions desk, sat the man she'd been seeking.

"Potions Master?" she whispered, almost too low to hear.

"Little Red Cross" he beckoned extending his hand.

The Potions Master hope the girl would come seeking his council, he had thought back on the moment before Potter and his friends had entered.

(Flashback)

_The girl sat on the bed, still in a state of shock, her arms shook, her knees buckled and her teeth chattered incessantly. His Cheshire grin had faded and he looked concerned and asked her,_

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_"No he didn't Potions Master you came just in time; a delay any longer would have been most unkind."_

_The Potions Master lifted a hand to her face. The skin there felt cold and it blemished under his contact. _

_"Little Red Cross, you must be more careful around men, for we are only human and we have needs you could not understand?"_

_Pushing her head into his hand she closed her eyes softly._

_"Do you have such needs Potions Master?"_

_"Yes I do" he said silkily, "it spreads like cancer"_

_A gasp escaped her lips and she looked up into his eyes, the black orbs drew her in and she felt she could not deny him. But before she could answer the doors swung open loudly and in jostled her friends to witness the horror before them._

(Present)

"Please sit Little Red Cross" he instructed, "you have had quite the day, no doubt you are sick of the questions, the nagging and the pain."

"Yes I am Potions Master" moaned the girl taking a seat, he commanded the door to close and cast a silencing charm and ward against the door. This not deter the girl,

_"I would like to once again say thank you sir,_

_Although your actions have caused quite a stir,_

_You saved my life and maiden head and it only makes sense,_

_that I should reward you someway as one would in such an event."_

"Such an event?" he barked, "do these events often take place Little Red Cross, when you are concerned?"

Looking alarmed she raised her hand to her mouth, causing her blouse to rise up exposing her midrift. She was by no means a buxom young beauty, but her soft flesh did so tantalize the older professor. To top it all off, his own selfish desire, to obtain what his child hood nemesis failed to acquire.

"No Potions Master!" she chirped, "That was not my intention, to suggest I am nothing but a slave to affection."

He leered at her from behind is desk and allowed her to sit in stone silence and brooded. The girl looked around now admiring the room and decided to change subject to a happier one.

"My Potions Master, what a large collection of books you have!" She smiled admiring his shelves.

Smirking and said nothing.

The girl stood up, her skirt riding up a little as she did and ran a hand over the spine of the books she admired. "May I borrow one of your books one day Potions Master?"

"Perhaps"

As she continued to walk she came around to more shelving containing ingredients and specimens both traditional and exotic. Picking up a jar of moon beans and admiring their colour she said, "My, Potions Master, what a large collection of ingredients you have."

"Well I am a Potions Master" he drolled not taking his eyes off her.

Eventually she made her way around the room and timidly found herself back at his desk. She lent up against it and leaned forward towards him, her eyes skimming the notes he'd been writing.

"What a big nose you have Little Red Cross" smirked the Potions Master.

Offended the girl crossed her arms and said scathingly, "My nose is not big Potions Master!"

"Then how do you explain why you are so nosey?"

Did he just make a joke? She could not believe it, now seemed like the best time to offer her saviour her present. Casting her eyes down she saw his arousal was evident; with a deep breath of Gryffindor courage she addressed the issue present.

"My what a big need you have Potions Master," indicating to his crotch, "Might I suggest an antidote"

He tilted his head forward indicating he was listening and ran a hand over her little red robes and unfastened them.

"_I cannot thank you enough sir for saving me that day_

_Your sacrifice requires a debt I must pay._

_Recalling the Grim's reason for assault_

_Harbouring needs all men feel that had caused him to fault_

_Potions Master you told me you felt this lust_

_So I offer myself, please give me your trust_

_My maiden head I wish you to take_

_For now it seems, I have my own ache"_

The room was silent.

"Can you take me to your bed Professor?" asked Little Red Cross, "Unless of course you refuse me at once."

Standing from his chair, its scrapped against the stone surface and with one sweeping motion had picked the girl up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder. Without a word he walked to his quarters, locking doors behind him as he walked through them.

Entering a room with décor truly dreary, it felt like a place of neglect for an unwanted bachelor. The bed however looked spacious and inviting, without waiting a second he placed her on the bed and vanished their clothes. The Potions Master did not mess around.

"_No words can explain the lust I feel_

_My need to penetrate is immeasurable as well_

_That impudent dog could not seal the deal_

_Tis just my luck that I am offered your swell_

_I must warn you, with me you shall squeal_

_But in pleasure not pain you will know not of Hell_

_But of Heaven and beg me for more_

_And when finished you will exit this door_

_You will mention this to no one_

_And neither will I_

_This is my honest admission_

_Do you agree to this one condition?" _

"Yes" the girl nodded sadly.

_"Do not look so glum chit, it is the way things must be,_

_for who could love a Death Eater like me."_

Standing with his shoulders back the girl could appreciate his body. It was not the most attractive and was riddled with scars and on his forearm she could see the sign of the Dark Mark. But his muscles were lean and his hair thick and rustic, his member protruding underneath it at attention.

He climbed on the bed and sampled her flesh, she tasted of salt with a hint of honey. The girls skin prickled under his touch and he chuckled, leaving lines as he brushed up her thigh passing her mound of brown curls, continuing up her waist to her breast.

Kneading it gently the girl sighed in pleasure, as being a virgin her senses where no doubt heightened. Lowering himself down on her body, he kissed her thighs and blew softly on her mound.

"Oh. . ."

Flicking his tongue out experimentally he drew it along her fold, unconsciously her legs widened and welcomed him. Poking his tongue in past them and licking her quim she shivered slightly and swore under her breath. He retracted.

"Cussing, is not acceptable in my presence Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor."

Angrily she stared daggers and went to get up but he held her down roughly and continued his assault. He licked long strokes and flicked, sucking and searching and finding her clit, he was determined to make her see stars and hope to god that bastard dog was watching. He smiled against her mound, her coarse hair tickling him. Writhing under him she was moaning his name and arching up on the bed willing him forward.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh Merlin! Oh Professor!"

Not usually did he perform cunnilingus but he felt an over whelming need to taste her and do everything the mongrel Grim could not because he killed him! Not being practised he was impressed with himself at how she lavished in his attention and moaned his profession. Not wanting it to be too personal, he did not allow her to utter his name, his position as a Death Eater would not allow their involvement. This was for her own good and for his own pleasure, she had after all been the one to offer her maiden head.

Ceasing his assault, she moaned out in protest, he felt her swollen quim with his second digit. She groaned.

"Why did you stop?" she huffed, out of breath, her hair was thrown back and lay hazardous on the bed.

Not saying a word he pulled her forward and placed his turgid member at her supple 'door'. The lips of her lady opened him welcome, they flushed at the contact and a shudder ran through her. Carefully he slid inside the girl till the base hit her sturdy pubic bone, tearing the hymen, she released a pained moan.

The Potions Master decidedly did not hold back and he began to thrust back and forth and the pain became pleasure for them both. They moved in a rhythm most natural to beasts, who loved to fuck and loved to feast on each other's bodies,

"Fuck. . ."

The young girl moaned 'Professor' as he hit the right spot, it sent shock wave after shock wave across her lower half. She panted and cried, scratching lines down his back, he tried to maintain their rhythm but could not hold it back. As she reached her climax her walls closed around him, whether he liked it or not he released his seed with a growl. They came together as one, this beast with two backs.

Silence.

After what seemed like an age, the man rolled off the now young woman. He laid down next to her. Catching his breath he lightly touched her side affectionately. That was all he would allow, he could not get attached, he had a reputation to maintain and that was that.

The young woman stared disbelievingly at the man who had saved her life and her maiden head and now made her feel more fulfilled than ever and was sad that now it was all over. Standing up from the bed she gathered her clothes, that had appeared to been banished over to a nearby table. Pulling on her skirt and her top she stared at the naked man who seemed to be drifting off.

_"I hope this has satisfied your carnal lust,_

_O' my legs doth ache from your harsh thrust._

_However my regret is non-existent,_

_For now I carry your wonderful scent._

_Sadly when I leave and live an age,_

_The memory will surely fade away._

_Our copulation another history page,_

_And with age my mind will surely stray._

_Remember this Severus Snape,_

_Our meeting may have stemmed from rape._

_But I will always be grateful,_

_Of this very moment we share._

_And will forever be mournful,_

_Because for you, I do care."_

For the last time in her life of knowing him, she saw a large grin stretch across his face, it was the most satisfied smile she had ever seen, bearing his teeth, it filled her heart with sorrow knowing that what they had shared could never happen again.

"My, my Professor, what big teeth you have"

And just like that, Hermione Granger never saw Severus Snape again.

THE END

Don't forget to review, hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Fenrir the Werewolf Part One

**Hi everyone this is the last story in the trilogy inspired by the Little Red Riding Hood story in 'Traditional Fairy Tales, Classic Bedtime Stories' published by Rushfield books. It features characters belonging to jk rowling in situations pertaining to the Potterverse. The story is an interpretation and I have done my best to keep the characters reasonably canon while still adhering to the original story.**

**Text is taken directly from the story but is changed to suit my story I have acknowledged all owners above**

**The Casting is as followed:**

**The hating individuals: Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy**

**Grandmother: Olivander the Wand Maker**

**Beast: Fenrir the Werewolf**

**Woodcutter: Snape (Potions Master o'course)**

**Red Riding Hood: Little Red Mudblood is Hermione.**

**WARNING: this story contains graphic werewolf biting and assault, it does not last long but it is there. Also wizard on wizard fighting and intent to harm and murder. Set when Hermione is trapped in Malfoy Manor (with slight differences but was said inspiration)**

**All characters belong to J K Rowling and the Fairy tale belongs to time. Hope you enjoy.**

**FENRIR THE WEREWOLF - PART ONE**

Once upon a time there was a young muggle born witch who attended a magical school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. She had two wonderful friends called Harry and Ron who loved her very much. One fateful day they were forced to run from the school because of an evil dark wizard called Voldemort who wanted her friend Harry dead. They had apparated to the Forest of Dean where they were ambushed by a group of hooded figures. Death Eaters. The trio tried to run away but the young witch got herself captured.

The witch was now being held captive in a gothic manor owned by the purist wizard family in all the land. The Malfoy family, for who they were known, served the dark wizard. They knew the girl was the smartest girl of her age and knew that her friend Harry would come looking for her. They kept her in the dungeon with a local Wand Maker who knew the girl well. He had fashioned the young witches first wand a ten and three quarter inch vine wood with dragon heart string. The Mistress of the house, Narcissa had snapped her wand in two and gave the girl to her sister Bellatrix.

Bellatrix hated the muggle born so much that she stripped her of her clothes and made her wear a little red hood with a large 'M' stitched into it. "You filthy mudblood," she screamed, "You will wear this so everyone in the land will know your shame!" Death Eaters passing through the manor's wrought iron gates would comment on how pathetic she looked and called her Little Red Mudblood.

Bellatrix liked Little Red Mudbloods new title SO much that she carved it into her arm. "Everyone will know you for what you are you filthy Little Red Mudblood even when you are stripped of your clothing. You are vile and filth, you are nothing!" she grabbed the girls arm and ripped her up from the floor, she was crying and sobbing and her little red cape was saturated in blood and threw her into the dungeon.

One day, while Little Red Mudblood was cleaning the entrance hall, a chore commonly instated to shame her, the Mistress of the house Narcissa Malfoy said to her, "My Lord will be coming to see the Wand Maker tonight Little Mudblood, "He will be 'visiting' the old Wand Maker and I require you to take some experimental potions down to the dungeon. I will not sully myself or even my house elves to touch them. You will make your way to the Potions Master and fetch them. Best get a move on, my sister will be waiting for you there. She will not take lightly to tardiness."

Little Red Mudblood left her Mistress behind and headed down the corridor towards the Malfoy's potions lab. The old Potions Master now sought refuge from his conviction of murder and had lived in the manor ever since she had been brought here. You see he killed the Headmaster, who ruled over the land, for the good of the Dark Lord. The Potions Master had been the Headmaster's best man, a cruel but trust worthy confidant who had assassinated him in cold blood. It broke Little Red Mudblood's heart to know him a murder but trudged along regardless, she would be vulnerable if she stopped.

As she was walking through the manor she came across a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails and was a known werewolf called Fenrir Greyback. He would have liked to have eaten her on the spot. She smelt so delicious, but he did not dare touch her because her screams would arise the suspicions of the Potion's Master. He pretended to be very kind and asked her where she was going.

The poor girl knew she was in danger, she knew his kindness to be sinister but she feared if she upset him he would eat her. "I am going to see the Potions Master, to take the Wand Maker some experimental new potions that Mistress Malfoy refuses to handle."

"How unkind Malfoy is to you, Little Red Mudblood," grinned the Werewolf, baring his fangs.

"Oh no sir," lied Little Red Mudblood, "she t-treats me very well, as well as I deserve. I fear the Mistress would not like to bother herself with the dungeon, best left to scum like me." She had long since played this little game of devaluing herself; it was the only way to survive in this place.

"Well", said the werewolf. "Such a shame a pretty little piece like you should be all alone" running a hand up her naked arm, "in the dungeons - best be careful Little Red Mudblood - my brothers will not be as kind as I this night," he fingered her cape, "not with you walking around like this - all exposed."

The werewolf set off down the corridors, pushing past the girl and breathing in her scent and her fear. The girl stared after him fearful and tried in vain to cover herself. As he disappeared she released a harsh breath and continued to walk until she found the right door. Steadying herself, to reunite with the traitor, she pushed open the door and walked inside. The room was quite spacious and the décor was pristine with a clinical laboratory and a plethora of specimens. In the middle of the room on a stool with spider like legs sat the traitor Potions Master wearing protective goggles and dragon hide gloves. He was stirring a cauldron that was spewing green mist.

"Excuse me Potions Master," said Little Red Mudblood tightly, "but I have been sent down by Mistress Malfoy to take some experimental potions to the dungeons"

The Potions Master looked up from the cauldron with a deep scowl as if trying to remember something long since forgotten. He stared up at the girl and pulled off his goggles, his eyes rimmed with soot from the cauldron. Little Red Mudblood stood frigid hoping he would not recognise her, if he had he definitely did not show it.

"Put on a pair of gloves and for merlin's sake an apron and come forward to collect the potions for the Wand Maker"

Where the girl stool lay a table with items. A pair of scissors, some cotton, some gloves and an apron lay there. Putting on the apron and gloves thankful for the coverage she approached the man she hated the most in the world. The Potions Master looked down his nose at her and pointed towards a spotless table, with three sizzling vials of an ivory persuasion.

"I am to presume you are Little Red Mudblood," droned the Potions Master

Little Red Mudblood nodded compliant

"Listen here Little Red I shall say this only once. These potions are experimental, volatile and horrendous be your consequences should a drop touch your skin. No doubt you have irked your Mistress to send you here to retrieve them. Take them slowly in gloved hands; I cannot cork them for it will disturb its true properties. Now go, before you receive a beating"

Little Red Mudblood repeated his instructions to herself but did not thank him for the little apparel he bestowed to her. She did not think to reflect it as a mere kindness and marked it as necessity. She balanced the vials together and they burned lightly in her hand. Grabbing the brown wicker stand they had been resting in. Walking out the room she did not look back to see the Potions Master staring in sadness at her retreat.

It had not taken the Werewolf very long to reach the dungeons. He reached up and knocked at the door.

Tap, tap.

"What?" came a cackled from inside.

"It is I, Little Red Mudblood, remember I am the filthy Mudblood that serves the house of Malfoy," said the Werewolf, disguising his voice, "I have brought you the experimental potions for the Wand Maker!"

Bellatrix who had made her way down stairs to assist in the torture of the Wand Maker called out, "Lift up the latch you filthy Mudblood and come in!"

The Werewolf lifted the latch and the door opened.

"Greyback? You filthy halfbreed I thought it was Little Red Mudblood."

At once the Werewolf leapt at the woman and ate her up in less than a second. The moon light shone through the dungeon bars and the Wand Maker lay stoneless in the corner.

"Don't you worry old Wand Maker" grinned the Werewolf in glee, "I don't take kindly to flesh that is rotting, I prefer a kind that is most alive, it is truly sweet." He closed the dungeon door. Sitting down against the dungeon arch he waited for Little Red Mudblood.

"And now we wait"

A few moments later she knocked at the door.

Tap, tap.

"Who is it?" came the gruff wolf's voice.

When she heard this Little Red Mudblood was a little scared at first as she recognised the Werewolf, but remembering her orders she responded, "Mistress Lestrange it is I, Little Red Mudblood remember I am the filthy Mudblood that serves the house of Malfoy, I have brought you the experimental potions for the Wand Maker!"

The Werewolf softened his voice a little and called out, "Lift up the latch girl and come in."

Little Red Mudblood hesitated slightly at the lack of insult but lifted the latch and the door opened.

The Werewolf sat up off against the arch and said, "Put the potions near the Wand Maker and come sit on my lap."

"Where is Mistress Lestrange?" asked the girl who had paled, the sight of blood evident on the Werewolf

"She is dead, I ate her"

Little red Mudblood placed the potions near the Wand Maker, carefully not to let them touch him as they bubbled and burned. The contents spilt a little but did not harm her only soiled the floor. The wicker structure that held them was very flimsy indeed.

"Now come over here already!" snapped the Werewolf, "and come sit on my lap!"

Shocked at the outburst, Little Red Mudblood obeyed and made her way over to the Werewolf. Noticing his mistake, the Werewolf gave the girl a giant grin and apologised. "I am sorry girl, but you smell so delicious I simply can't wait, you see I am your protector, outside my brothers crave you but I will ensure not one of them will take you"

The girl did not relax but complied. Walking over to the beast, she climbed into his lap and faced him. One leg over the either side of his waist exposing her maiden from underneath the apron the Potions Master had given her.

"Werewolf," she said shyly, maybe flattery would convince him to be gentle, for she knew that her assault or worse dead might be imminent, "what big arms you have."

"All the better to hold you tight girlie," said the Werewolf, snaking his hairy arms around her, "I reckon no man has touched you in awhile. Call me Fenrir"

"Ok. Fenrir, what coarse hair you have?" asked the girl, changing the subject, she pushed slightly away from the grip he was tightening.

The Werewolf grinned at her, exhaling a putrid breathe, of flesh, blood and gore, from the hellish life he led.

"So sassy" hissed the Werewolf, taking in a deep breath of her scent, "I have long abandoned my human consumption and find myself torn between wolf and the hunter. Day by day, night by night, I find myself becoming more of the 'savage', to put it lightly. "

"Would that explain," quipped the young witch, "Why your eyes are so large?"

His eyes flashed at her audacity but kept his cool, "Yes girlie, for these eyes make it easier to hunt. These are the eyes that found you."

The Werewolf ran his tongue over the girl's cheek. She shivered under his touch and felt wet trails of saliva running down in streaks. The rough hands of the Werewolf gripped her tightly, too tight for comfort. His nails dug into her skin and made their way under her apron. The Werewolf grinned at her when he found her tender perky breasts.

"F-Fenrir!" stuttered the girl in fright, "What big teeth you have!" she tried to fight off his touch. The way his grin turned sardonic made her realise her mistake.

The wolf licked his lips and grabbed the girl's breasts painfully. Little Red Mudblood let out a shriek and he laughed an acid laugh sending spit over her face. Pushing her forward onto the floor the Werewolf mounted her eagerly and ripped off her apron and her gloves to bask in her beauty.

"All the better to eat you with you pretty little bitch!" howled the Werewolf sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She tried to scream but he planted a rough hand over her mouth. Struggling in vain she could not push him off. The Werewolf licked and chewed and sucked at her flesh, moaning and groaning his pleasure.

"You taste exquisite nothing wrong with your blood"

He took a sizeable chunk out from her shoulder, sitting back on his haunches he released his hand from her mouth. Hollering in pain Little Red Mudblood filled the dungeon with shrieks. He laughed and chewed on the meat he had ripped from her.

Licking his lips and wiping his mouth crudely he regarded his catch with the most amused smile.

"I had intended only to eat you," confessed the Werewolf," but I can taste your innocence, maybe I should indulge one last time on the carnal needs of man. What you say Little Red Mudblood? Care for a Werewolf's company tonight?" he laughed boisterously and bared down on the girl once again, latching his mouth to her thigh and sinking in his teeth.

Fear, sweat, shame and terror. Nothing aroused the Werewolf's attention than such a deadly combination. The girls eyes rolled into the back of her head as he tore through her thigh and made it up to her maiden hood. But before he could feast on the girls mound he felt something smash against his head and liquid ooze down his neck.

It started to burn.

Looking up he could see fire in the girls eyes, blood red and tear stained she had smashed him with a vial. The vial intended for the codger Wand Maker, a Poison, a Truth Serum and an Acid Mixture. And this sure as hell did not feel like a Truth Serum.

"FUCK!" he howled falling backwards, "You fucking little bitch, I am going to tear you to pieces!"

Awkwardly the girl shuffled out of the way, in hand the vial she had managed to reach. It was all over her hand and it burnt and stabbed like a thousand needles. But she needed to get away, she needed to survive, she would not be anyones meal tonight.

Suddenly both could hear shouting and explosions. The familiar cry of Narcissa Malfoy could be heard but then was quickly silenced. Running could be heard coming down to the dungeon. So the Werewolf collected himelf as best as he could to attack the intruder.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Before the Werewolf could register what was happening, he was blasted across the room and into the stone wall with a sickening crunch. He let out a deadly growl and looked up to see the Potions Master standing in the door way with his arm out stretch. His face expressionless and his eyes still rimmed with charcoal. The Werewolf launched from the floor but was caught in the side with another spell.

"You bloody traitor!" snapped the Werewolf, "I'll eat you alive!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A jet of violent green light burst from his wand and the Werewolf was no more.

Silence.

The Potions Master had no time for theatrics; a horrendous battle was underway up stairs. He looked to the girl who was visibly in pain. He went to walk over to her but she backed away, picking up another vial. Judging by her hand the vial was either truth serum or poison. He would have to take a chance.

"Stay back you traitor!" she screamed, "I am warning you"

The Potions Master continued to approach her and she threw the substance at him.

"You silly girl" he hissed casting a shield, the liquid slapping against it and running to the ground, "stop wasting valuable research! The potion will eat through your hand. It is a concoction of my own and only I have the antidote." Holding up a small vial he urged her over.

Reluctantly the girl made her way over to the Potions Master. He sat her down gently and lathered her wound with the salve. Instantly it healed and replaced her eaten skin. Then applying it to her shoulder and thigh it was like new again. Transfiguring her apron into pants and her cape into a jumper he urged her to follow but her feet found her grounded.

"I do not trust you Snape," she sighed, "You killed Dumbledore"

"You must trust me" he repeated, now desperately urgent, "Nothing is left for you here the old Wand Maker is dead. Bellatrix had already killed him and she had intended to torture you. I feared I was too late . . ."

He did not finish his thought and thrust out his hand.

"Miss Granger . . . . please."

After what seemed like an age, the girl grudgingly accepted it and quickly from the dungeons they fled.

Little Red Mudblood stared disbelievingly at the man who had just saved her life and her maiden head. She still did not trust him but for some reason she felt safe. "Thank you" she muttered as they ran for their lives. And for the first time in her life of knowing him, she saw a small smile stretch across his lips, it was a tight smile but a smile none the less.

And just like that, no one was ever bothered by that wicked creature again.

**Hope you enjoyed the story, the next chapter will have them running for their lives. Will they make it out alive and find each other along the way? Or will they both die horribly? MUHAHAHA**


End file.
